


Sea Monkeys

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, RWBY Uncommon Ships, Takes Place at the Start of V2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Sun wants to introduce Neptune to team RWBY, and hopes he'll make a good impression.
Relationships: Sun Wukong/Neptune Vasilias
Kudos: 29
Collections: Uncommon RWBY Ships





	Sea Monkeys

"So I just wanna make a good impression, okay?" Sun said. He and Neptune walked around the side of Beacon Academy, toward the entrance hall/cafeteria. 

"Dude..." Neptune turned, folding his arms over his chest, flashing Sun his best smile. The sunlight glinted off his teeth. 

"...Fair point," Sun said, holding up a finger. "But still. Please, Neptune, do this for me."

"Dude, don't stress it," Neptune said, slapping Sun in the back. "I'll be fine."

"Yes, but when I...come out to them...about us..." He pointed from Neptune to himself. "...and our relationship, I don't want them to think, 'oh, he's dating _that_ guy? Ew, that's gross'. I want them to think, 'thank you for telling us this, glad to know you have good tastes'."

"...First of all, never say it like that again."

"Agreed."

"Second, it'll be fine. From what you told me, none of them are jerks. And didn't you say two of them were gay?" Neptune raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah. Ruby and Weiss are dating, that is true." Sun rubbed his head. "I just like to play things safe."

"You worry too much," Neptune said, putting his hands on the back of his head. 

"Yeah," Sun agreed. "But hey. I do not want to be the guy who should have worried, and could have prevented the bad thing from happening, and didn't, because he said, 'aw, don't worry, everything's gonna be fine'."

Neptune laughed. 

"Dude, you laughing at me?" Sun asked, incredulous.

"Only a little," Neptune said, holding up two fingers close to each other. "Not as if you aren't a riot."

"I resent that statement," Sun said, pointing at Neptune. 

"Why?" Neptune laughed. 

"I...I don't know, I'll find out later!" Sun crossed his arms over his chest. "Let's go meet--" A large crowd of students ran outside, shoving past the two friends. Neptune and Sun ran inside when they'd passed, and Neptune's immediate first response was to say, "I think you should have told _them_ to make a good impression."

"Yeah, probably," Sun said, though a big smile split his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> While writing A Flawless Gem, I looked up Neptune on the wiki to see what weapon he used. Then, when I scrolled down and saw the trivia section, I saw that the actors had named this ship, "Sea Monkeys". So I posted this fic to the collection, and, of course, I had to name it Sea Monkeys.   
> If you have a RWBY ship you'd like to see me write, please leave a comment. I appreciate the feedback.


End file.
